Assistance is requested for the purchase of a high resolution gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer/data acquisition system which will be used to support ongoing and planned research programs supervised by the faculty of the Department of Chemistry. Scientists from a number of other departments on the College Park Campus and from our campuses in Baltimore City and Baltimore County will also use this instrument since there is no high resolution GC/MS/DS system on any of these campuses. A DuPont 492 mass spectrometer without either gas chromatography capability or a data system is the only system available in the Department of Chemistry. Recent departmental appointments in Chemistry, particularly in the division of analytical and environmental chemistry, biochemistry, and organic chemistry have created a very large demand for access to a high resolution gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer/data system such as this KRATOS MS-80RF.